Ward Takes Care of Skye
by AinsleyWright
Summary: Skye gets sick, Ward get's left to watch her.


Taking Care of Skye

"Skye, get back in bed!" Ward yelled trying to catch the twenty-two year old. Skye was sick and this was how she acted. Ward was the unlucky guy that has to watch her. The Bus was touched down and stuck till everyone could come back; FitzSimmons was away doing something with science, May and Coulson were away doing something top secret for Director Fury. He was the only one left to watch her.

He was fine with that for he was her S.O. He just didn't know what he was getting into until later. She started off being extremely clingy and wouldn't let go of him. Then she was pushy, not wanting him to take care of her and now she was jumpy. She was running around acting like a little kid on a sugar rush. He couldn't believe it, he was never signing up for this again. She needed to rest or FitzSimmons will have his head. Okay, so it was more like Simmons but Fitz agreed with her.

Ward chased after her, calling out her name. She wouldn't listen, as usual. He was getting very annoyed. He was just happy that they locked all the doors but the ones to his bunk and Skye's. They blocked the doorway to go downstairs to the lab. He was not going to allow her to be next to any chemicals and anything dangerous. They had the kitchen, living area, and the two bunks.

Skye started to giggle, Ward couldn't believe it. He has never heard Skye giggle, laugh yes, giggle no. Ward tried to pick up speed and not run into anything. Why Skye couldn't have this type of speed during training he had no clue. Ward took a moment and watched as Skye kept running and skipping. He knew that she was having fun; the smile on her face was his answer. He wished that she would stop because it could make her sicker and he didn't want that.

Skye suddenly stopped. Ward didn't know what happened. He wondered what was going to happen. She fell to the floor; he could see the tears building up in her eyes. She curled up and wrapped her arms around her legs. She started to rock back and forth, tears falling down, leaving tear tracks on her face.

He walked over and sat next to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nobody wants me." She cried. Her tears started to fall harder.

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. No one wants me. They throw me out and send me away. It starts all over again. No one will ever love me." Skye cried, her head fell to her knees. Ward hated seeing Skye cry and being hurt. He wouldn't ever allow Skye to feel like she isn't loved. The team loves her and so does he. They are a family, all messed up, but a family.

"We love you. Our little family, we won't throw you out ever. No matter what you do, you are stuck with us. I promise and I never break a promise."

"But no one is here." She said lifting her head up. "They all left me."

"I'm here. You know the others had important things they had to do. They wish they could all be here. It was because of their jobs. I'm here and I won't leave you."

"Promise?" She stared into his eyes. Ward could see her bottom lip trembling with her chin, eyes filling up with tears, and her eyes puffy from crying. Ward felt all of her hurt, pain, and her fear threw her eyes.

"I promise that I won't ever leave you. I will always come back to you." He meant it. He wouldn't allow her fear to come true. He will stick with her for the rest of his life.

Skye smiled and hugged him. Ward couldn't help but to smile. He wrapped his arms around her tighter knowing that she felt his strength. He could feel the heat of her fever; it went up. He rearranged his arms and picked her up. She shrieked. "Hey, I have you."

He headed towards the couch. Maybe she would fall asleep here instead of going back to the bunk where she wouldn't fall asleep. He leaned over to place her on the couch, but she would let go of the back of his shirt; she had a tight hold on him. She shook her head against his shoulder. "Skye, what's wrong?"

"Don't go." He felt some tears fall on his shoulder.

"I won't leave, I promise. I just have to get your medicine and then we can watch a movie. You can cuddle with me during the movie and I won't leave. I promise. How about you let me go and I will get everything ready."

"Promise to come back?"

"I promise. I will be in your sight at all times."

Skye eventually allowed Ward to be free. She watched as he headed towards the kitchen. In her muddled brain she knew that he would have to disappear. Her fear spiked that he was going to leave, she tried to ignore that fact but her mind wouldn't allow her to.

He walked in but she could see his foot hanging out. She had to laugh at him. He never breaks a promise and she still had him in her sight. She could also hear him clinking around, opening and closing things making noise. When he didn't have a foot out he had a hand out. She laughed at his antics.

He came out with a glass of water, some apple slices and her medicine. He placed them on the table in front of her and went to his bunk. He brought out a blanket. His blanket, to be exact. "What do you want to watch?"

"Disney Princesses, all of them!" She loved those movies. They had fun songs that she loved to sing along to.

"Okay, but you have to promise to not run off during the middle of it." He gave her a stern look.

"I promise to not run off, Robot."

"Okay Rookie, what one do you want to start off with?"

"Tangled!"

Ward grabbed the movie from the pile that Skye has, properly set up next to FitzSimmons stack of movies. Once he had everything in, he headed towards the couch. He saw that Skye had some of the apples, took her medicine and downed the glass of water. She was bouncing on the couch, excited for the movie. He went towards the other end, not wanting to get hit, and made himself comfortable. Skye crawled up next to him; she used his arm for a pillow. He looked down at her, Skye felt his gaze. She looked up and asked, "What? You said that we could cuddle."

Ward wrapped his other arm around her and held her. As they watched the movie, singing along of course, Skye started to fell asleep. It's been a long day and being sick on top of it just tired her all out. Ward didn't let go of her at all. He noticed that she feel asleep. "Good night, Skye." He kissed the top of her head, restarted the movie, and fell asleep.

Writer's note- Thank you Jellybean96 for being my beta. She has great stories I suggest you check her out. I hoped you all liked this one-shot. If you have time I would love if you would review and tell me if you liked it. Also if any of you read my Getting Caught by Fury, it should be updated very soon.


End file.
